Campfire
by klutzysunshine
Summary: Future fic but spoilers up to "Girl Meets Texas Part 2". Fire seems to play a role in Lucas and Maya's lives during important moments.


**I don't own Girl Meets World nor will I ever. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Oddly - or maybe romantically - enough - important, life-changing moments in Lucas and Maya's lives together went down near campfires (sometimes on purpose, sometimes accidentally). Their friends thought it was hilarious and called them on it all the time (Maya still had a hard time believing it all started on Texas, although Riley claimed it started earlier - on the subway the day they met Lucas).

To celebrate Lucas' graduation from veterinary school, the whole group (which included Cory, Topanga, Auggie, and Katy) went down to Texas to celebrate before he started working. "It's nice down here. Except for the animals," Cory complained.

Topanga rolled her eyes at her husband before ushering their youngest, eight year old Maggie, towards Riley so she could baby-sit her sister for a little bit while they enjoyed the fire. "Deal with it," she told him before joining him on a log.

"It's getting late," Lucas announced loudly. Maya turned to stare at him in confusion (it was only nine) while the others took the hint and made up excuses to bolt.

"What's going on? Why'd you drive everyone away? You want to have some sex next to the fire? Because it might get uncomfortable and hot out here but I'm totally in," she excitedly told him.

Lucas laughed. "Nah, that's not my plan. Remember the last time we did that? We regretted it."

"Yeah, you're right." Maya leaned her head against his shoulder and grinned when he pulled her into his arms.

He started sweating out of nervousness and fear and hoped that Maya blamed it on the fact that they were hot. Why was he so freaked out that she was going to say no? Sure, there had been some bumps in the road but they had been together for about ten years now. They loved each other and she'd say yes to his proposal. Fuck, what if she didn't? What if she didn't want to marry him? Lucas shook his head to get the doubts to vanish. "You remember the first time we sat by a fire?"

"Vividly." And Maya did - their near kiss was something she still thought about all these years later. A lot of shit went down during that trip and she'd never forget it. Sometimes she still had a hard time believing that this man actually wanted to be with her.

"Good." He gently untangled his arms from her and then got down on one knee.

Maya gasped. "Are you fucking proposing right now, Huckleberry? Is this actually happening?"

Lucas laughed as his hands shook and he opened the ring box. "Just let me get this out and then we can freak out together. That okay with you?"

"Yeah," she whispered.

"Good. Maya, you mean everything to me. I can't imagine my life without your stupid nicknames - I actually love them now but don't hold it against me." She snickered. "I love you too, you know? I'm just glad you were patient enough to let me catch up to everything and get my head out of my ass. Will you marry me?"

Maya bit her lip as sobs broke through but she nodded. "Yes," she choked out and dove into his arms after he slipped the ring on her finger. They started to kiss and were so caught up in the moment that neither noticed they had an audience.

Then Cory cleared his throat. "We're all here you know."

"My baby girl's getting married!" Katy cried.

"You're still gross," chimed in Auggie as Maggie vigorously nodded her head in agreement.

"Why do you have to kiss all the time?" the little girl complained.

Maya and Lucas broke apart laughing as he placed her forehead on his. "You can be my flower girl, Mags. You up for that?"

She squealed. "You can keep kissing! Bye!" And then she took off towards the house, dragging a reluctant Cory with her.

"Congratulations. I'm proud of you both." Topanga examined the ring and then followed Cory and Auggie back up to the house so the newly engaged couple could enjoy themselves alone.

Lucas and Maya dove in for another kiss as soon as everyone offered their congratulations and left. "I love you," she murmured.

"We're going to take on the world together, Maya."

"You know it."

And they married in a small ceremony (Riley tried to make bigger as the maid of honor but Maya put her foot down) just six months later in front of their family and friends.

* * *

Three years after the wedding, Maya and Lucas traveled to Texas for a short vacation by themselves (they loved their family but needed a break from them). "Hey, Ranger Rick, why don't you start a fire?" she asked as she stirred the macaroni.

"Because it's hot and we're sweating," he pointed out.

"Lucas."

"Maya."

"You love me."

Lucas sighed but his smile gave him away. "You can't use that all the time to get your way, Maya Friar."

"Well, you fall for it every time so what does that say about you?"

"True." Lucas wondered what she was up to - something had been on Maya's mind since before they left New York and he was determined to find out what it was. He hoped it was nothing serious and she'd tell him soon because he was starting to panic.

Maya turned the burner off and went to stir the cheese in while Lucas started setting the table. After they ate and she began washing the dishes, he headed down to get a fire going. She joined him about twenty minutes later. "Why did I think this was a good idea?" she questioned, laughing as they moved away from the heat just a bit.

"I told you, didn't I?" He didn't mind, though. With Maya by his side, he was the happiest he had ever been.

She looked down at the ground as fear coursed through her body. He'd be happy about this, the rational side of her knew, but the irrational part of Maya's brain wouldn't let her force the words out. She exhaled and decided to go for it. "You think about having kids?"

"Yeah, we've been talking about it for a while now. Why?" he questioned curiously.

Maya's hands shook but the words burst out of her anyway. "I'm pregnant, Ranger Rick!" She sniffled as (happy) tears started to form.

So shocked he almost fell off the log (she couldn't stop laughing at his reaction), Lucas recovered quickly and immediately placed his hand on her stomach. "You're pregnant? We're having a baby."

"Yeah. You taking a little while to catch up there, Friar?" Maya teased.

He shook his head. "Nope. I hope this kid's like you."

"Now what would you say that for? I hope they're like you. I just can't believe I'm knocked up. I'm responsible for another human being that's living inside me. And I actually have a family. Teenage me never would have believed this." Her old insecurities flared up sometimes but Maya was still working through them.

He gently bumped into her, careful not to move his hand. "You deserve it and don't you ever doubt that."

She shrugged. "I can't help it sometimes. But I know that as long as I have you, Riley, Zay, and Farkle, I can do anything I set my mind to." They always made sure she knew it too.

"Hell yeah." His grin practically lit up the space between them as he leaned down and kissed her stomach before pulling her up and they started dancing to the crackling of the fire.

Seven months later, Maya and Lucas welcomed Harlow Riley and Skye Laura Friar.

* * *

When their girls were five, the couple decided to move out of the city and into the suburbs. As they awaited word on whether or not they'd be able to buy their dream house, the Friars went to Riley's place for a cook-out. "I am exhausted. I don't know how you did it with two babies because we can barely do it with one." She flashed a smile at her husband as she moved the stroller back and forth with her foot to keep her two month old son calm.

"Aw, I see staying up all night broke you. Didn't you used to tell us to think positively and that'll help?" Maya couldn't help but laugh at the glare her best friend sent her way.

"I"ll get you back for this, Maya."

"Looking forward to it."

"Do I have to stay here or can I go help out Farkle and Zay?" Lucas wondered.

"Uncle Zay!" cried Skye excitedly and she bolted in his direction.

"I guess that answers my question." Lucas grabbed Harlow's hand. "You want to go too?"

"Yes, Daddy. Bye, Mama. See you later!" Harlow hugged Maya for a second and then went to visit her uncles with Lucas.

"So you hear anything about the house yet?" Riley was desperate to find out anything about her friends' lives beyond these four walls.

Maya shook her head. "Nothing yet. Hoping we find out soon because this waiting is driving me up the wall." She was glad she had Lucas to keep her calm and from worrying about the worst.

Once the sun went down, the Friars joined Farkle and Smackle, Zay and his wife, and Riley and her husband by the fire. Maya jumped a little when her phone rang. "Who's calling you? All our friends are here," Lucas pointed.

"Not sure." She got her cell out of her pocket and then nearly dropped it once she read the text. "Oh my God! Lucas, we got the house. It's ours!"

"Are you serious?"

Maya nodded and then laughed when he jumped up and hugged her. "We're homeowners now, Maya. This is going to be great."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, it is," he confirmed.

"You want to leave the kids here and go celebrate this exciting news?"

"Not in my house. Not again!" Riley declared.

"You're no fun," Maya dismissed but she and Lucas sat back down anyway.

For some reason, fire played important roles in Maya and Lucas' lives and neither could figure out why but they had already been through some of life's biggest milestones next to them. They moved into their new house with the twins just a month later and christened every room (needless to say, no one was surprised when their third child, a little boy, came along nine months later). Texas had been a game-changer although neither had realized it at the time.


End file.
